Field of the Invention
The invention is an actuator arrangement for a brake, particularly an electric parking brake and/or electromechanical service brake as found particularly in motor vehicles, according to the features described herein
Background of the Invention
Such an actuator arrangement is known, by way of example, from DE 10 2008 030 535 A1. The actuator arrangement has a modular construction and comprises a caliper-like brake unit. Two opposing brake pads are arranged in the housing of this brake unit in the known manner, and at least one of these can be displaced via a brake cylinder in the direction of the other one. The actuator arrangement serves the purpose of displacing the brake cylinder. The actuator arrangement has an electric motor and a gear unit which is driven by the electric motor and is designed as a reduction gear unit. At its output, the gear unit is coupled to a brake pad adjustment device for the purpose of moving a piston, which is situated in the interior of the brake pad adjustment device, axially. The movement of this piston then leads to the displacement of the brake pad. The actuator arrangement in this case is bolted to the housing of the brake device via suitable fastening bolts. The gear unit has a belt which is routed on one end thereof around the output sprocket of the electric motor, in a manner which transmits force, and also engages with a drive gear of a planetary gear. At the output, the planetary gear is included for the purpose of producing rotation in a rotary spindle situated in the brake pad adjustment device, to which it is connected in a torque-proof manner, wherein said rotary spindle moves, via the end face thereof, the piston mentioned above.
In this known brake unit, the housing of the brake unit, the electric motor drive device comprising the electric motor, the gear unit, and the control device are constructed as separate modules. According to needs, one of the modules can then be replaced with a module of an accordingly different design, as long as the mechanical interfaces of the individual modules with each other are preserved. Nevertheless, this known brake unit can be improved as far as the matters of simple construction, cost-effective production, and options for adaptation to different requirements are concerned.
The present invention proceeds from this point.
The aim of the invention is to advance the known actuator arrangement for a brake, particularly an electrical parking brake and/or electromechanical service brake, in motor vehicles, in such a manner that it has an even simpler construction and can be produced more cost-effectively. In particular, it should be possible to make modifications corresponding to user needs regarding the interfaces of the actuator arrangement, independently of each other and specific to the given application, in a particularly simple manner.
This aim is addressed by an actuator arrangement having the features described herein.